Hidden Nipple
by tipsytoe
Summary: Crossover. Bigfoot from Sanctuary meets the man of his dreams  Teal'c from Stargate: SG-1 . Teal'c x Bigfoot. WARNING: Very out of character. Setting: Modern day society. Rated M for naughtiness.


The sunlight is what first awoke Mr. Big. The large man's eyes fluttered open and he turned over in bed, burying his hairy face into his pillow. He didn't want to get up; not yet. A fresh dream still lingered in the back of his mind and he closed his eyes, trying to remember it. There was a dark-skinned man, attractive, strong, _very_ well-built… He remembered the man was laying on his bed, nude, a sheet carefully drawn over his hips. His eyes were a deep, dark brown and they gazed at him with, what was it… longing?

Mr. Big smiled to himself. What a great dream. He wished he could remember the details that followed, but all that remained was the lying figure, tempting him with a look of passion. The large man took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of his worn, unwashed pillow. The familiar bedtime scent calmed him.

After lying in bed for another ten minutes, he figured that sleep was now long gone for him. Turning onto his side, he glanced up at his digital alarm clock. It was 6:30am. Only an hour until work.

He sat up, and threw his legs over the side of the bed. His large feet felt around for his slippers and he slid them on, his heel hanging off the edge by an inch. They didn't call him Bigfoot for nothing. Yet, nowadays, he was content with the name Mr. Big. It's what the neighborhood kids referred him to, and he took that title with pride.

He drifted off to the bathroom and gazed at his reflection for a good five minutes, leaning on the counter as he stared into his reflection. A hand casually reached up and stroked his hairy chin. As he continued to stare into his refection, his fantasies got the better of him. He could see that gorgeous, chocolate-colored man in the mirror coming up behind him. The man's large arms wrapped around Mr. Big's torso. He shivered.

The stranger toyed playfully with his nipple that was buried under his chest hair. '_Well, he found that quickly…" _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Mr. Big was pushed forward, his forehead leaning on the mirror as the dark stranger glided his hands from his chest down to his hips. Mr. Big began to breathe heavily, his breath fogging up the mirror. He could feel those strong hands moving farther down, past his hips and-

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Goddamnit…" Mr. Big stood up suddenly. His ride was at the door.

His fantasy had vanished so quickly, but he supposed there would be time to continue it later this evening. He looked down and turned instantly red. He was leaking a bit of pre-cum from his tip. Biting his lip, he shuffled over to the toilet and, bending his erect member downwards, peed. Even afterwards, his member gave him no mercy. It was still thick and throbbing. If only his fantasy was real, he could find quick release. Yet for now, he shrugged it off and quickly grabbed his work uniform off the floor.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Coming!" he yelled, but he knew he wouldn't really be coming until after work was through.

"Hello, welcome to Wal*Mart," Mr. Big lifted a hand in greeting as grumpy-looking Wal*Mart customers waddled past, their fat arms propped up on the cart handle as they filed through. None of them smiled. Deep down inside, neither did Mr. Big.

"Mommy, mommy! Look at the monkey!" a little, snot-filled boy cried out, pointing to him. Mr. Big managed a half-hearted smile.

"Now, now Jeremy. He's not a monkey," his mother said, grabbing him by the shoulder.

_Thank you,_ Mr. Big thought to himself.

"He's what you would call a 'gorilla'", she said, correcting her son.

_Oh, fuck you._

"Hey there, little buddy!" Mr. Big said, walking over to the little boy, "Want a sticker?" He dug in his apron pocket and pulled out a roll of smiley face stickers.

"Woah, cool!" the boy cried, jumping up excitedly. He held up a small fist and, very gently, Mr. Big planted a smiling sticker on him.

"What do you say, Jeremy?" his mother reminded him.

"Thank you, monkey!"

"Gorilla," his mother whispered to him as they passed by. Mr. Big gritted his teeth angrily, forcing a smile at the next wave of customers that passed through.

It was lunch time and Mr. Big sat in Subway, munching down on a meat lover's sub. Only three hours left and he would be home free. It was half past one and he leaned back in his chair, staring at his sandwich thoughtfully. All that had been on his mind this morning was that erotic dream. He shook his head. It was silly. It was just a dream, and yet it felt so real.

He took a sip of his soda and set it down, his tongue flitting across the roof of his mouth. Lifting his head, he glanced around the room. And that is when he saw _him_.

"Oh my god…" Big murmured under his breath. It was the man from his dream! His heart set off in a sprint.

His dream boy shuffled through the line, watching his sub sandwich get prepared. He was wearing a white, button-up shirt; his tie undone. His pants stretched around his full, plump ass.

"Goddamn, he is _fine_," Mr. Big whispered, gawking at this stranger. He wanted that meat and he wanted it bad. There was an instinct deep down inside Mr. Big: an animal that lurked in the shadows of his heart, lusting after man. One part of him wanted to tear through his uniform, flashing his large, hairy chest to this stranger. He wanted to bend over, exposing his bright pink hole to his beloved, a common mating ritual for his people. In his old land, the pinker the hole, the more apt you were for mating.

But, no. He was in public and he knew the ways of these people. A ritual like that was forbidden. He remembered one incident, when he was new to society, in which he exposed his tight opening to one man at an IHOP. He was almost listed as a registered sex offender but the police let him off, telling themselves that a gorilla wouldn't know any better.

The stranger sat at the table across from him. Mr. Big's cheeks reddened under his long, hairy face. He put his head down but his eyes glanced upward, examining that hunk of flesh before him. He noticed a golden oval patch plastered on his forehead. It was unusual, but at the same time, captivating. The man looked up before biting into his sandwich and caught Mr. Big's subtle stare. He paused and slowly lowered his sandwich.

"Do you have some sort of problem, boy?" he asked.

Mr. Big jumped, startled and snapped his head up quickly. "Wh-what do you mean…"

"I _mean_ what you starin' at me for, boy?"

Mr. Big shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began wrapping his sandwich up quickly, ready to leave. He stood up, bumping into his table and dumping his pop everywhere.

"D-Damnit….!" Mr. Big hissed under his breath, his apron splashed with fountain soda.

"Woah, there man, take it easy! I'm just playin' with ya!"

His dream man stood up, grabbing a wad of napkins in his hand and began dabbing the spilt soda.

"Sorry about that man, didn't mean to scare ya'! I was only playin', I was only playin'!" he said, half-laughing. He picked up some more napkins and crouched down, patting down Mr. Big's dripping apron.

The large, hairy man turned a bright pink as the stranger patted down his crotch area. He then backed up unsteadily, feeling a hard-on coming.

"I-I can take care of it…" he mumbled, taking the napkins from him and patting himself down, absorbing most of the pop.

"Heh, you acted like I was going to mug you or somethin'," the dark-skinned man grinned, standing up, "Didn't mean to make you spill your pop. I can get you another one, man."

"Oh, no… no that's fine!" Mr. Big said, backing up, "I-I start work again soon, anyway…" His voice trailed off as he stared at his fantasy lover. He then turned his head down abruptly, realizing he was gawking stupidly at him.

"Aw, are you sure? Well, I've got to make it up to you somehow… How about dinner? I can buy you dinner man."

"No, it's fine… really, I'm alright…" Mr. Big said, rubbing the back of his head. He was embarrassed and dared not look up at his face.

The stranger placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, I _insist_." He looked up at him, smiling.

"Well… I guess… I could. I'm not busy.."

"Excellent! Name's Teal'c," he said, slapping his arm with his other hand, "And you?"

"B-Biggie…" he said shyly, rubbing the back of his leg his foot.

"Biggie…" Teal'c repeated, gazing up at him, "Nice, man. So, yeah, when do you get off work?"


End file.
